


Deník Joryho Cassela

by Amoosley



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Diary/Journal, F/M, Love Letters, Sad
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoosley/pseuds/Amoosley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milostné dopisy Joryho, které píše formou deníku pro svou ženu, které psal při cestě ze Zimohradu do Králova přístaviště.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deník Joryho Cassela

**_12\. květen, 298 AL_ **

Jaelle, už je to tři dny, co jsme vyjeli ze Zimohradu, a já ti píšu, jak jsem slíbil. Pokusím se ti psát tak často, jak to jen půjde. Víš, že jsem nikdy nebyl na povídání, tak od mého psaní nečekej žádné básničky a podobně. Říkal jsem si, že si budu všecko zapisovat do tohoto deníku, a až se vrátím, tak ti to všechno přečtu.

Doufám, že se ti líbily ty květiny, co jsem ti tam nechal. Moc se v nich nevyznám, ale lady Sansa mi pomohla vybrat. Tak snad se trefila do tvého vkusu, protože ona je dáma a v takových věcech se přece vyzná.

Jory

 

**_18\. květen, 298 AL_ **

Drahá Jaelle, dneska jsme dojeli do Kailinské držby. Je to tu docela pěkný, asi by se ti tu líbilo, i když tvrdíš, že Zimohrad je stejně nejkrásnější. Lady Sansa se pohádala se slečnou Aryou, protože jí Arya ušpinila šaty blátem. Mám lady Sansu rád, ale nechápu, proč vyvádí kvůli blátu, vždyť na Zimohradu je ho plno.

Pamatuju si, jak jedna děvečka pošpinila šaty Katyce. Ta rozhodně nevyváděla, jen se tomu zasmála. Jenže Katyca byla úplně jiná než Sansa.

Tvůj Jory 

 

**_30\. květen, 298 AL_ **

Jaelle, promiň, že jsem dlouho nepsal, ale teď ti musím povědět, co se to přihodilo. Tábořili jsme u Trojzubce a lady Sansa se šla projít k řece s princem Joffreym. Jenže je vyrušila slečna Arya a mělas vidět ten mazec! Lady Sansa s princem vběhli do tábora a volali o pomoc. Joffrey křičel, jak kdyby mu usekli ruku a když jsme přišli blíž, tak jsme viděli, že má jen škrábnutí. No, prý ho pokousala Nymeria naší Aryi. Tomu bych se vůbec nedivil, ona je Nymeria obranářka a sama víš, jak jsou vlci agresivní, když brání svůj brloh nebo štěňata. Nymeria bránila Aryu před princem i když princ tvrdil, že zaútočila bezdůvodně. Doufám, že tohle nebude nikdo číst, jinak by se mnou byl ámen, ale říkám ti, milovaná Jaelle, že Arya je dobrá duše i když divoká. Asi jako naše Katyca. Ta by rozhodně svého vlka na prince jen tak neposlala.

Všichni se dali do křiku a všude pobíhali, když viděli krvácejícího prince. Cersei vyváděla, jak jsem nikdy u ženský neviděl, a dělala, jak kdyby Joffrey měl každou chvíli vykrvácet. Lord Stark nás poslal najít slečnu, protože utekla. Asi ze strachu.

Naštěstí jsem ji našel jako první, ale až za čtyři dny! Pamatuješ, jak nám tehdy Katyca utekla do lesa, protože jsme jí chtěli vzít tu krysu, o kterou se starala? Katyca nám sice zmizela jen na jednu noc, ale taky byla o pět let mladší. Teď si představ, že bychom ji našli až za půl týdne! Slečna Arya byla jak na trní a pořád opakovala, že to byla nehoda. Já jí věřil, ale věděl jsem, že král ani královna jí věřit nebudou. Tak jsme společně zahnali Nymeriu tak, že jsme na ni házeli kameny. Vím, že bys s tím nesouhlasila, protože zvířata miluješ, ale museli jsme to udělat, jinak by ji zabili. Moc to nepomohlo, nakonec si ten trest odpykala Lady. Její tělo jsme poslali domů na Zimohrad.

Tvůj milující Jory 

 

**_15\. červen, 298 AL_ **

Milá Jaelle, vím, že jsem zase moc dlouho nepsal a je mi to líto. Ty přece víš, že nejsem na psaní a i s obyčejným dopisem pro příbuzenstvo jsi mi vždycky pomáhala. Žít tady tak daleko od tebe je hrozné. Stýská se mi po tobě i Katyce. Jí jsem květiny taky dal, tak snad ji potěšily, i když vím, že by měla větší radost z luku a šípů nebo dobré kuše.

Ale nestěžuji si. Nevěřila bys, jak je Královo přístaviště veliké. Popíšu ti ho, až se vrátím. Je tu i boží háj, i když ne tak pěkný, jako na Zimohradu. Pamatuju si, jak jsme u nás doma pronesli před čarostromem slib a tys řekla, že žádné krásnější místo neexistuje. Mně bylo jedno, jak voňavý nebo krásný byl háj, mě zajímaly jen ta tvoje velká šedá kukadla. Nikdy jsem ti to neřekl, ale za celou dobu, co jsme byli spolu, jsem nepochopil, proč sis vybrala právě mě.

Brzy ti znovu napíšu.

Navždy tvůj Jory 

 

**_20\. červen, 298 AL_ **

Nejdražší Jaelle, prý se bude konat turnaj na počest nového pobočníka! Ano, řekla bys mi, že jestli se zúčastním, tak jsem idiot, ale Jaelle, my muži prostě potřebujeme takovouhle tvrdou zábavu. Nás kytičky a vyšívání neuspokojí, tak jako vás. Takže jsem se přihlásil a doufám, že se dostanu, co nejdál. Jestli vyhraju, tak prohlásím královnou lásky a krásy tebe i když tady nejsi. Možná mi dovolí tu růži odvézt na Zimohrad, abych ti ji mohl dát. Pokud nevyhraju, tak nevadí, pořád pro mne budeš královnou lásky a krásy ty. Stejně si myslím, že vyhraje Barristan Selmy. Je to legenda.

Nevím, jestli ti mám i psát i ten sprostý vtip, který mi dneska pověděl Tebor. Říkáš sice, že nemáš sprosté vtipy ráda, ale kolikrát jsem tě viděl šeptat si s Lucyí a hihňat se u toho. A já vím, jaká je tvá sestra nestyda. _  
_

S láskou, Jory

 

**_29\. červen, 298 AL_ **

Má Jaelle, s Lordem Starkem teď odhalujeme velké spiknutí. Měl jsem mu najít jednoho štolbu, co prý byl panošem Lorda Arryna. Petyr Baeliš ho jmenoval serem. Takového mladíčka! Vždyť mu ještě ani nerostly pořádně vousy! A ještě byl arogantní, jak kdyby byl největší rytíř v Západozemí! Kdyby ti přišel pod ruku, určitě bys ho hnedka srovnala, tak jako jsi vždycky umírnila mě, když jsem něco provedl nebo se choval hrubě. Dnes jsem musel vyslechnout spoustu lidí a získat tak informace o Arrynovi, ale sám nevím, k čemu je Lord Stark potřebuje.

Pak jsme šli něco vyzvědět od kováře, co se jmenuje Tobho Mott. Měl pěknou dílnu, ale ne tak útulnou, jako tvůj otec. Ty bys tu určitě pobíhala a vymetala všechny ty pavučiny v rozích a zametala špínu na podlaze.

Pozítří bude tvoje výročí. Včera se mi o tobě zdálo a nemohl jsem k ránu znovu usnout. Zdálo se mi i o Katyce. Jako by to bylo teprve před chvílí, kdy jsem ji našel u vody.

Miluji vás obě, Jory

**_31\. červen, 298 AL_ **

Milovaná Jaelle, dnes je to přesně deset let, od chvíle, kdy mi tě v horečkách strýc Rodrik přinesl domů. Pamatuji si, jak jsi volala Katycu a brečela u toho. Já jsem taky brečel, i když jsem se to snažil zakrýt. Myslel jsem si tehdy, že praví muži nepláčou. Kdybys byla při plném vědomí, tak bys mě vyhubovala, že každý může plakat, když chce a je jedno, jestli je to muž nebo dívka.

Jsem rád, že mi Lord Stark dovolil, abych tě pohřbil do božího háje. Měl tě rád, tak jako všichni. I Katycu měl rád, přestože nejednou zatahala malého pána Robba za uši a jednou hodila po Jonovi jablko, až se rozeřval na celé kolo.

Dnes se konal ten turnaj, o kterém jsem ti psal a chtěl jsem ho vyhrát pro tebe. Vzal jsem si na sebe ty šaty, které jsi mi tehdy ušila. Sice už byly zašedlé a nutně potřebovaly ženskou ruku, ale to mi bylo jedno, protože to byly šťastné šaty.

Srazil jsem Horase Redwyna a jednoho Freye. Docela mi to šlo, ale pak jsem třikrát jel proti Lothorovi Brunovi, ale nesrazili jsme ani jeden toho druhého. Král prohlásil za vítěze Lothora. Nakonec vyhrál Loras Tyrell i když za vítěze prohlásil Sandora Clegana, protože mu zachránil život, když na něj zaútočil Gregor Clegane, ale o tom ti raději povídat nebudu. Královnou lásky a krásy se stala lady Sansa, ale ta růže měla patřit tobě, Jaelle.

Po turnaji jsem si povídal s Aryou. Nebudu jí říkat „lady“, kdyby si tohle někdy četla, tak by si mě vyhledala, aby mě mohla praštit. Lord Stark pro ni získal učitele tance, ale Arya mi prozradila, že ji učí šermovat. Ani nevíš, jak moc mi připomíná Katycu. Jsem si úplně jistý, že kdyby Katyca vyrostla do Aryina věku, byla by stejně divoká a nezvladatelná. Možná jsou nějak propojené, vždyť jedna odešla v den, kdy se ta druhá narodila.

Lord Stark i všichni okolo vidí Aryinu nezvladatelnost jako velikou nevýhodu, ale mě se to líbí. Líbí se mi, že je svá. Neříkám, že nemám lady Sansu vůbec rád, to ne, ale ty víš, jak to myslím. Tolik se mi po Katyce stýská.

Jory

 

**_11\. zelenec, 298 AL_ **

Jaelle, já ti to už tajit nemůžu. Lord Stark mě poslal pátrat do nevěstinců po bastardech krále Roberta. To spiknutí je totiž mnohem větší, než jsme si prvně mysleli. Ty bys mě určitě hnala, kdybys to věděla, ale slibuji ti, že jsem se ani na jednu tu holku nepodíval. Slíbil jsem ti tehdy u čarostromu věrnost a bohy bych nezradil. A tebe už vůbec ne. Dokonce i tvůj otec mě několikrát přemlouval, ať si najdu nějakou holku na povyražení, když mě viděl, kolik času trávím ve vzpomínkách na tebe. Řekl jsem mu, že v žádném případě. Ale nezlob se na svého otce, myslel to dobře. Stýská se mu po tobě stejně tak, jako mně. Taky mi říkal, že vzpomíná na Katycu. I on vidí tu podobu s Aryou. Vyrobil jí po domluvě s mladým panem meč. Katyca by určitě skákala radostí, kdyby jí děda taky jeden dal.

Tvůj Jory

 

**_18\. zelenec, 298 AL_ **

V tuto chvíli bys mi nejspíš řekla, ať pátrat přestaneme a vrátíme se domů. Rád bych se vrátil, ale nemůžu. Jednou jsem slíbil, že budu Lordu Starkovi sloužit a musím to dodržet. Ale myslím si, že i on chce zpátky na Zimohrad. Snad jediný člověk, který si to tady zamiloval je lady Sansa. Možná i Arya, ale u té si nejsem jist. Zlobí tu stejně jako na Zimohradu.

Doufám, že z toho všichni vyvázneme živí, protože jinak by ti neměl kdo tento deník číst. Přece jsem ho nepsal úplně zbytečně!

Tvůj rozmrzelý Jory

 

**_21\. zelenec, 298 AL_ **

Má milovaná Jaelle, už brzy se znovu shledáme. Lord Stark zjistil věci, které jsou tak děsivé a důležité, že ti o nich raději ani nebudu psát. Máme všichni strach a připravujeme se na opuštění Králova přístaviště. Vzpomínám, jak jsi mi tehdy řekla, že Zimohrad je nejbezpečnější místo v Západozemí a všude jinde čeká jen smrt. Já ti nevěřil, myslel jsem si, že to tvrdíš kvůli Katyce a tomu, co se jí stalo v Torrhenově věži. Teď už ale vím, že jsi měla pravdu, nikdy jsme neměli Zimohrad opouštět.

Jedeme nyní do jednoho nevěstince, abychom si potvrdili své obavy. Znovu ti napíšu, až se vrátíme.

Brzy tvůj Jory


End file.
